A Swinging Surprise
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: Before Swingtown ended, something else began. A little...surprise. No more pot brownies for Trina Decker!
1. Chapter 1- A Swinging Surprise

**Hellllooo all! So if you're reading this because you follow me as an author:**

**WELCOME BACK! I've missed you all lol.**

**If you're reading this as a newbie:**

**HELLLLLOOOO! :) I'm excited you're reading!**

**So this story is about what happens after Swingtown ended. It actually takes place a little before the 13th episode, but it's like a continuation still :)**

**A lot of this chapter is actually a dialogue from an RP that I was doing with a reallllyyy good friend, mikaelaaliseouat! So I'm going to give her credit here :) She's a REALLY good roleplayer and writer. She really makes it easy for a rookie like me to roleplay ;) lol.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! And also, if you haven't seen swingtown and would like to watch it, you can do so by going to youtube, typing in "Swingtown", and it should be the very first one. **

**Happy reading! **

**G.**

* * *

"Hey baby." Tom said as he entered the house. He walked over to me on the couch and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I smiled, "Hey, you're back from Tokyo already? I wasn't expecting you until later." I replied, then wrapped my arms around his neck to return the kiss.

"Yeah…the crew wanted to go party but I just didn't really want to. I told them I just wanted to be home with my hot wife." He said, smiling. He sat down on the couch beside me and kicked his shoes off. He wrapped his arm around me, "So how was your day?" He asked.

I smiled even wider and scooted closer to him, "Well, you came home for a reason, Tom." I replied. I winked and slid myself onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck again. "I was out grocery shopping and ran into Susan. We talked for a while until she had to leave to pick up BJ."

I could feel his hands wander onto my legs and around to my backside, he gently rubbed the back of my thighs and rear, "Oh really? What did you guys talk about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

My head rolled slightly at the touch of his hands on my thighs. I gave a flirtatious grin as my fingers trailed down to his chest, running my fingernails around in circles, "She was explaining to me what was happening between Roger and her." I raised both my eyebrows, "They kissed, apparently that's all that's between them." I said.

He slowly nodded, "Ahh, I see. So nothing's going on there?"

I smirked, "That's what they say…but I see something more." I replied. I bit my lower lip with a slightly challenging look, still tracing my fingernails over his chest.

He laughed a little, "Are you playing matchmaker, Tri?"

I shrugged and pierced my lips slightly before sarcastically pouting, "Maybe I saw something in them both that needed to be…uncovered." I replied with a wink.

He quickly raised his brow again and put it back down, his hands trailed to the top of my shirt, "I think there's something that needs to be uncovered here…" He said playfully as he slowly pulled my low cut, v-neck dress down even further.

I glared at him; he finally noticed.

"What?" He smiled like a total ham.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that all you missed me for?" I said, still glaring at him.

"Of course it isn't, I miss being with you in general." He replied, sounding serious. He raised his eyebrows, "But I gotta admit…the benefits are amazing." He said, then jumped in for a passionate kiss.

I laughed a little at the comment before he pulled me in so tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I've missed you, Tom." I replied, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him down for another kiss.

He began massaging my upper back, I gave a slight laugh as I bit my lower lip, lifting my head up and giving a small, "Mmmm." My eyes remained shut as I missed him so much.

"So…do you _really _miss me or do you just not like the loneliness?" He asked me in between short kisses.

I opened my eyes, "Why would you even ask a question like that? Of course I missed you." I replied, stroking his cheek and leaning forward to kiss him again.

He stopped the kiss, "Does that mean that you're not lonely at night?" He shook his head a little, "I've been doing good on my end…" He said, as if was questioning me to see if I've been honest.

I gave him a look being slightly taken back, "Tom, when have I ever been unfaithful to you?" I asked, moving his hands off of my legs. I shook my head, "I'm lonely at night without you, but I wouldn't go behind your back." I replied, feeling slightly hurt.

His facial expression changed, he became sympathetic. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it to sound like I didn't trust you. I was just kinda wondering…" He said, leaning into my lips.

I nodded, "I'm not the one on the plane with habits that I fear may come back." I replied, still somewhat hurt.

He closed his eyes, "Tri…I'm really sorry. I never should've even asked." He said, rubbing my upper arm.

I couldn't be mad at him forever, after all, he had just gotten back. I took a deep breath in, "I know you are." I said before leaning my head on his shoulder.

He took one hand and rubbed it through my hair, the other one was circling my back with his palm. He softly grabbed both of my arms and leaned my shoulders back, he looked into my eyes, "So have you been…_lonely_?" He asked with a playful wink.

My smile grew slightly into a flirtatious grin as I feel you wanted me badly. "You have no idea." I replied with a seductive whisper.

He smiled like a complete fool, "Good." He whispered back. He reached for my cheeks and started a long, passionate kiss. He stopped, "Hey Tri?" He asked.

My lips brushed against his as I gave a small, breathy moan only to stop and open my eyes, "Yes, Tom?" I asked.

He smirked, "Why don't we go for a dip in the pool? We'll…continue this there." He winked again.

My smile immediately turned into a smirk, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me go put something on more…suitable…unless…" I raise my eyebrows mischievously. "Unless you have another idea in mind." I added.

"We don't need any more distractions." He said playfully and picked me up while I was still straddled on him. We went out to the pool deck still fully clothed.

I laughed, "I like the sound of that." I replied alluringly in his ear.

* * *

"I don't like spending my nights away from my hot wife." Tom said.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, "And I don't like you spending your nights away from me either." I replied with a sweet smile, before kissing his lips.

"This Tokyo thing…I really don't know if it'll work out, Tri." He said in a deep voice. "It just doesn't feel right."

"But wasn't it a big job opportunity for you? I don't see how you could turn them down if it means we have money in our pockets, Tom…" I replied.

"Yeah, but babe it just…something doesn't feel right about it." He argued. "I was 'okay' with it for the first few weeks, but now…now there's just something wrong. I can't put my finger on it."

I sighed. I knew what was wrong. I was the only one that knew…but I still knew it.

"I'm sure I could get a job piloting somewhere else?" He said.

I gave him a slightly pondering look, not even breaking my eyes from his, "I don't want you doing this job any more than you do, Tom. But it's going to wind up helping us in the long run, we can learn to balance time together." I replied, softly stroking his cheek.

He nodded, "I mean, I'm not gonna go quit tomorrow," He smiled, "But we just need to work this out better." He said, moving his head to kiss my hand that was stroking his cheek.

I smiled, "Then let's figure this out."

He softly kissed my lips, "Alright."

"How do you purpose we start?" I asked.

He paused momentarily, "For one, I think I need to trust you more. Just like today, I was on your back asking if you weren't lonely. I don't need to be asking you questions like that." He said.

I nodded, "Would I ever leave you?" I asked. "It's not _me_ on the plane for thirteen hours straight. Remember, that's how we met?"

He winked at me, "Oh baby…I remember." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I worry you might fall into those same habits." I replied with a genuine look of concern.

He took a deep breath, "Why would I want to shop when I have the treasure at home?" He asked.

"It's not that you want to, it's that you let it happen." I replied, stroking his chin with my thumb.

"I have a little more control now, babe." He replied.

"A little more? That's comforting." I said, tilting my head slightly.

"Babe," He paused, "I'll always be yours and yours only. I won't be making anymore of those mistakes…"

I inhaled. I looked into his eyes, "I trust you." I whispered.

I could see the corner of his lips move slightly, like a little smile. "Good, I trust you too." He pushed my hair away from my face, "The only people I want to 'do' anything with is you…and others…but have you there." He winked.

I chuckled slightly and held is cheeks, "The way it's always been."

"Exactly. You're the only one for me."

"And you're the only one for me." I replied softly. "I love you." I whispered before I leaned into a kiss.

"I love you too." He said. Suddenly he yawned, "But…I haven't had any sleep in about twenty hours or so." He smiled again, but tiredly.

I nod, "Then you should get some rest." I replied softly.

"It'll be short though, okay?" He said. "I don't want you to be lonely when I'm home…" His voice trailed off.

"I'll be alright, Tom." I said, smiling briefly. "Now go get some rest."

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, looking down at the counter. I worried for Tom. I know him, he can randomly swoon to any woman and I would never know. We already had one mistake with cheating, I don't want it happening again.

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, "Hey baby." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Turn around…" He said, taking a step back.

I looked at him, he had a nice suit on. "Tom, you look handsome!" I said.

"Why thank you." He replied. "Why don't we go for dinner tonight? We can go to a disco, no 'extras'…just dinner and dancing?" he asked.

My smile widened, "Let me go change and I'll be right out." I replied, walking into the bedroom. I walked back out in a light golden dress, "Ready?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ready." He said, extending his arm for me to lock mine into. "And may I say, you look stunning!" He said.

I laughed slightly, "You flatter me." I said, walking out the door.

* * *

We arrived at the disco. Tom got out and rushed to my side of the car, opening the door for me, "Here you go, my queen." He said.

I gave my head a slight tilt and smirked, "Why thank you, my king." I replied with a laugh.

We walked arm in arm into the building together.

"Hey man!" Tom said to the security guard, casually shaking his hand. He let us in with no problem, we got a booth and sat down. My smile never left my face as we sat in the booth. I watched all the people, just enjoying themselves. It was quite comforting. "What did you have in mind for dinner?" I asked, giving a slightly pouty expression as I seemed to be having a hard time to decide for myself.

He scrunched his lips up, "Not really sure." He paused, "Why, can you not decide either?" He laughed.

I shook my head before giving a goofy expression, "I can't." I huffed.

He smiled, "Maybe we should just order a nice, Chicago style, deep dish pizza?"

I nod, "Anything sounds good. I just want to eat." I replied with a smile.

"Well, are we a little hungry now?" he asked, raising a brow and smiling. He closed his menu and rested his head in his hands, lovingly staring at me.

I felt slightly guilty considering I hadn't told you yet. I didn't know how. And that scared me. I smiled my loving smile and held your hand, "Yes, we are." I said.

He bit the inside of his cheek, "Well…deep dish it is!" He smiled and winked, rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs. The waitress then came up and he ordered for us.

As she walked away, I looked back at him, "This was sweet of you…to take me to dinner."

He fluttered his eyes a few times and smiled softly, "Ahh, I gotta do something to make up to you. Besides, I like having dinner with just the two of us." He paused, "Especially after days like today." He said with a devious grin and a wink.

I smirked and winked back, "Today was rather enjoyable." I said.

He bit his lip, "I would definitely say so too." He said.

The waitress came with our drinks and set them on the table. He looked at my drink and tilted his head, "Water, Tri?" He asked, sounding a little surprised.

I looked down, hesitant to even speak before taking a deep breath and leaning forward. Resting my arms on the table, I looked at him directly in the eyes, "Tom…I'm…" I paused.

He just looked at me, waiting for what I was going to say.

"I'm just in the mood for water." I said, lying.

He looked at me curiously, he could still tell something was going on.

I backed away from him, leaning back into my seat. I felt like I could cry, I wanted to tell him but I just didn't know how.

"Tri? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

I took a deep, weak breath, "Nothing, Tom. I'm fine…" My voice trailed off.

He reached across the table and gently grabbed my arm, bringing my hand away from my face, "I know when something is wrong, Trina. You're my wife. Something's been up with you all day, what is it?" He asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip worriedly. I looked up, trying to keep my tears in my eyes.

"Tri?" He asked, tilting his head.

I finally took a deep breath and looked at him again. I stared him in the eyes. "Tom, I'm pregnant." I said. I looked away again, hurting that I hadn't told him sooner. I was too afraid of how he would react. "I should have said something sooner, but I didn't know how you would react to it." I added nervously.

His lips came up, but his teeth stayed together. He stared at my eyes in between short, quick blinks. W-what…how…" He stammered.

"You know we've been…exclusive…for a while now. I went to the doctors and he told me I was pregnant." I replied, still feeling incredibly bad.

"Trina, I…I don't know…" He stuttered.

"Maybe this is what we need, Tom." I said, grabbing his hand, "I've wanted a baby for a while anyhow…" I said, my voice sort of trailed off at the end. I gave a slight, half smile, hoping this night wouldn't end in tears.

His bottom lip quivered. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "I think that that's…that's a great thing." He finally replied, biting his lip to make it stop shaking. "If this is what you want, Trina, I'll support you all the way." He said, gazing deep into my eyes.

"I do. I want to have this baby." I replied, not realizing how intense and desperately I wanted it.

"Then that's what we'll do." He said, leaning in for a soft kiss. "How long…you know…" He still couldn't speak in full sentences. But, the surprise of being a father…that was a lot to take in.

"Two weeks." I replied softly with a gentle smile.

He half smiled, "Wow…" He said, staring into space.

I nodded still holding onto his hands. I was just as nervous as he was, if not more.

The waitress came back with our pizza, she was holding it above her head waiting for us to move our hands. I know I was way too lost in the conversation to even notice her, until I heard and irritated, "Excuse me." From her. I quickly took my hands away and let her set the large pizza down on the table. I paid no more attention to it.

"Are you…you know…nervous?" He blurted.

I looked at him, my face saddened. "What if I don't make a good mother?" I replied, with a sudden fearful look.

His mouth opened and he shook his head, "I don't know who could make a better mother than you, Tri." He said, grabbing my hands from around the pizza, "You'll make an amazing mother, honey." He replied, sounding caring and sincere.

My expression showed worry and fear, "What if I make a mistake? I feel like a bad parent for even allowing Roger and Susan to get into what they are now. How am I supposed to take care of a child if I can't even take care of my friends?" I replied with a slightly broken expression.

He tilted his head to the side, "You can't worry about all that stuff, babe. Roger and Susan are big kids, they would've…drifted anyway. It was just fate." He added. He slid his hand up to my forearm, "Besides, you'll have motherly instincts, I'm sure." He said, rubbing my arm gently.

I let out a deep sigh, holding his hand tightly. I was scared. I wanted this baby, but I was so scared. "I hope so." I replied.

He smiled reassuringly, "I know so." He said. He took the pizza cutter off of the dish and cut me a piece, then put it on my plate. "Here you go, babe…eat well." He winked.

A smile grew on my face, but I still worried, "I plan on it." I replied with a cheeky smile, taking a piece and biting into it.

He laughed a little, "Good." He said, taking a bite of his pizza.

I enjoyed the pizza thoroughly, "Delicious." I said with a smile.

"So…" He said as he finished swallowing a bite, "What do we do first?" He asked nervously.

I blinked for a moment, "I suppose we should get a nursery ready."

"I suppose so." He said, smiling. "When do we find out what it…is?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't had a baby before." I replied with a slight chuckle.

He laughed, "Me either. This is crazy." He mumbled.

I nodded, "But exciting." I replied with a glowing smile.

He stared at me for a moment, "I've gotta say, Tri, I've never loved you more than I do in this moment." He said, laying his pizza down, "And…oh wow…" he paused, a concerned look grew on his face.

My smile faded as the look crossing his face changed. I took his hand, "What is it, Tom?" I asked concerned.

"Tri…I feel like we just had sex in front of our baby…" He said, genuinely meaning it. He was breathing hard and staring blankly into the pizza.

I blinked a moment being taken aback, "I'm sorry?" I asked, not entirely sure I'd heard what he said.

"We just…" He scrunched his eyes and shuddered a little, "I feel like we just did it in front of our son or daughter…" He said again, still not looking at me.

I giggled, "Oh…" I stated, looking down with a slight, giddy smile, "He or she didn't see anything." I said.

His gaze came back to me and he laughed. We both laughed. Quickly changing the subject, "When do you go back to the doctor?" he asked.

"Two weeks." I replied softly. "Or unless something doesn't feel right."

He nodded slowly. "I'm glad we went exclusive, Tri." He said while rubbing my arm, he took a deep breath, "This is good." He said. It sounded like he was trying to tell himself that, not me.

I smiled, looking up at you and holding your hand. "I'm glad we went exclusive too, Tom. And I hope it is…" I replied. I shook my head and let out a small laugh, "I hope you're okay with the fact that I won't be so…thin." I replied with a slight smirk.

He smiled, "It's for a good cause." He said with a wink.

* * *

**Awwww this so should've happened darn it. I wish they would've kept airing this show! Gahhh. **

**Anyways, big hugs and thanks to mikaelaaliseouat, who in case you didn't read the above, wrote a lot of this :)**

**PLEASE review! And favorite if you like it! :) But definitely review so i know whether or not to keep writing this :)**

**Much love, have a great week,**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2- Overwhelming News

**Hey guys! Okay so I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than most of my normal chapters. Usually, the chapters run about 3,500 to 5,000 words, this is only 2,600. If I would've continued any further IN this chapter, it just would've been awkward. It needed to end where it did...**

**So there's some "Overwhelming News" in this chapter...before you read it, make a mental note as to what you're thinking this "news" is, and then tell me in the review! Don't lie or anything, it's not a contest to see who can come up with the best idea! Lol. I just wanna know what YOU thought it would be about :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**JmoSweet: Yay :) I'm glad!**

**Ida0305: OMG you should so watch it all! :) It's a good showww**

**Guest: Thanks! :) Leave your name next time so I can address you better? :)**

**Thank y'all for reviewing! Don't forget to read my other stories (If you already aren't/haven't!)**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by. When I say a few weeks, I mean a few weeks of horrible morning sickness, constantly feeling nauseous, and being practically alone through all of it.

I hated that Tom was gone so much, but I knew it had to be like this.

I got sat up in the bed and waited there a second. If I moved too fast, I knew I would be sick. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on my slightly bulged stomach, gently rubbing it. I was just staring off into the end of the room, thinking about everything that's happened. I finally decided that it was okay to get up. I slid my legs out of bed and stood up. I stretched out a little, leaning back and yawning.

I laid both of my hands on my stomach and looked down, "Are we actually going to be able to eat today, little one?" I asked softly, raising a brow. I laughed at myself for what I'd just said.

I walked out to the kitchen with my hands where they were and began to make a small breakfast. I already felt like I was getting so big, and I was only eight weeks. I didn't want to eat too much, but I was worried about not eating enough.

I sat down with a banana and a bowl of oatmeal and began to eat it. The doorbell interrupted my quiet breakfast. I got up as quick as I could and went to the door.

I opened the door, "Hello!" I said, seeing Susan standing there.

She smiled softly, "Hey Trina…" She said.

I motioned her in and pulled at my silky robe, "Come in." I said.

She did as I suggested and we both walked into the kitchen. I sat back down at the counter and began to eat again, "What brings you here so early?" I asked.

She looked at me funny, then looked at her watch. "Trina…it's…it's 11:00?" She said.

I put my lips together and stopped chewing. I looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh." I said, shaking my head a little.

She laughed, "I was going to ask if you've been really tired, but I guess I don't need to."

I laughed as well, "I hadn't been tired until lately. Now that the…dreaded…morning sickness is gone, I can't stop sleeping!"

She smiled, "It's all so fun, isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded and swallowed, "I guess so. In the long run, though, it'll all turn out okay." I said.

I finished the last bite of my food and got up to put the bowl in the sink.

"So what brings you here today, anyways?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know with Tom being gone and all…" Her voice trailed off.

I pursed my lips and looked down at the ground.

"That must be tough." She finished.

I nodded and started to become a little teary eyed.

"Oh…don't cry, Trina…let's change the subject."

I looked up at her and laughed, sniffling a little, "It's okay, Susan." I said, wiping my eye, "These hormones…I'm a mess!"

She laughed and raised her brows, "They do tend to have that effect."

I laughed and turned to the side to throw the banana peel away. She was studying my body, then leaned back a little, crossing her arms.

"Trina, how far along are you? I must've forgotten because you sure are…"

"Big?" I interrupted. "I know." I said with a laugh. "I'm only eight weeks."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Trina? That's…have you been to the doctor lately?"

"I actually go today." I replied.

She smiled, "What time? Would you like a ride?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, Susan, you don't have to…"

"Oh but I want to! What time do you go?"

"I actually have to be there at 12:30." I said, looking at the clock.

"Well, I think you should probably go get dressed then." She laughed. "I'll be right back, I need to go home to get something, okay?"

I nodded, "See you later."

"Yep." She said as she began to walk out.

"Oh and Susan! Thank you!" I yelled.

"No problem." She replied.

* * *

"It was really nice of you to take me here, Susan." I said.

She nodded and leaned her arms on her crossed legs, "It was no problem really. I just want to be able to help out while Tom is away. And besides, it's not like I really have a lot to do in the day." She chuckled.

I smiled, "You're a good friend." I said.

She blushed a little, "Thank you, so are you."

The doctor came in before I could say anything else.

"Hello Trina! How are you feeling?" Dr. Fragert asked.

"I'm feeling a little better. Big, but better." I awkwardly smiled and put one hand on my stomach, and leaned back on the other.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're only eight weeks. Have you been eating a lot?" He asked concerned.

I was reluctant to answer. I felt a little guilt, I hadn't hardly been eating at all. "Not really…" I said.

He scrunched his face up, "We'll need to do an ultrasound on you today to make sure the baby is growing right. Okay?" He said.

I felt a wave of worry rush over me. Was this baby okay? I didn't even want to think about anything bad happening to it. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I simply nodded since I had no words to say.

He told me to lean back on the table, then he lifted my shirt up to below my breasts. He began to rub the gel on it, making goosebumps on my skin from the chill.

"Alright, let's see here." He said, turning the monitor on.

He put the wand on my stomach. I flinched a little, it was cold.

He smiled down at me, "Sorry it's a little chilly." He said.

I didn't say anything. I was still too worried. I just halfway smiled.

"Here's what seems to be the…head." He said, squinting his eyes at the screen.

I turned my head to see the monitor. I immediately smiled. That little bean looking thing was mine. I made that.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Uh, Trina?" He said.

I began to worry again. "What? What's wrong?" I looked over at Susan who was still intently watching the screen. She didn't even notice me looking straight at her.

"What's wrong?!" I repeated, beginning to get very nervous.

"Trina…" He pursed his lips, "Are you ready to hear this?" He asked.

"Hear _what?_" I said, almost in tears.

"Look closely at the screen, Mrs. Decker. You'll see a head here…and another head there." He pointed to another spot.

My jaw dropped at the sight. I didn't even know what to think of it all. I didn't know how to raise one baby, now two? How could I possibly take care of two kids when I wasn't even sure I could take care of one?

I didn't reply. I simply threw my head back on the pillow behind me and rested my hand on my forehead. I took a deep breath, trying not to cry from being overwhelmed.

"Mrs. Decker? Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

I didn't reply.

"Trina?" Susan asked.

I shook my head quickly and swallowed hard, "I'm fine." I mumbled.

I didn't feel fine. My whole body was fearing not only the next nine months, but the next eighteen years and beyond. I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. I don't even know if I could've cried, I just felt like it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The doctor asked.

I sniffed, "I'm fine. I'm okay." I said.

I fluttered my eyes open and reluctantly looked at the screen again. He was right. Two heads, two bodies, all in me. I started breathing hard again, I was so scared.

"I'm going to leave you for a second to calm down, Mrs. Decker. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, leaving the room.

Susan got up from her chair in the corner and walked to my side. She put her hand on my stomach and rubbed it sincerely, "It'll be okay, Trina. It's okay…"

I looked into her eyes, "How do you know? How do you…how can you _possibly _know that I'm going to be okay? I-I didn't even know about _one _let alone _two_!" I said, beginning to cry a little.

She wiped a tear from my cheek, "When I was first pregnant with Laura, I was very young. I was…I was so scared and actually terrified, I wasn't even sure if I could make it through everything. But then when I held her in my arms, everything was okay. I looked at her tiny, tiny hands, wiggling around. The world went away, and so did my fears, Trina." She took a deep breath, "You're going to be fine, I promise."

I let out a small whimper. I wasn't in pain, I was just so fearful of my future. Not only of my future, but of Tom's too. How was I going to tell him this, now? I could barely even tell him there was one. I almost wasn't going to, I was just going to fix the problem. We never wanted kids, we were never planning on having them. But this time it was different, I felt a change in me. I wanted the baby, but two babies is pushing it.

She rubbed my shoulder gently while the doctor came back in. "You okay, Mrs. Decker?" He asked sympathetically.

I took in a deep breath and wiped my face, "Just…overwhelmed." I said weakly.

He walked up to me and patted me on my shoulder, "Most are." He said.

_Most are._ Those two words gave me reassurance. I wasn't quite as bad as I thought for being this scared.

"Now, we need to check these little babies out and see how they're doing, okay?"

I nodded and Susan smiled at me.

I was glad to have her here.

* * *

I sat on the couch watching the TV. One hand was laying on my stomach, while the other was propping my head up. I was still thinking, still worrying over everything that had just happened. The biggest thing: How was I going to tell Tom?

I flipped through the channels, there was never anything good on. I decided to get up and go for a swim, maybe to take my mind off of things. I walked to the bedroom and began to change into my swimsuit. I paused and looked at myself in the mirror. I had already changed so much, just in the eight weeks. My stomach had already gotten bigger, but not rounded. It looked flabby. I winced a little at myself, I didn't like this view.

I continued to put my pool clothes on and went outside to step into the pool. It was slightly warm from the sun beating down on it all day, it felt good on my stressing body.

I walked in to the bottom of the pool and waded around, I didn't want to overdo it.

I sat on the bench in the pool and leaned against the back. I stared into the shining water, still thinking and worrying. I heard the door open, then I heard his voice.

"Trina?" He called out.

"Out here." I said.

He walked out to the pool deck and smiled at me. He came closer to me. I leaned my head back to look at him, and he surprised me with a kiss. I smiled, "Welcome home, honey." I said.

"Ah, feels good." He replied. He sat down on the deck and rolled his pant legs up. He stuck his feet into the water beside me, "How was your day? Did you appointment go good?" He asked.

There was the worry again. Could I possibly tell him?

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Nothing…nothing at all. Everything's fine. The appointment went…well."

He smiled and looked somewhat confused, tilting his head to the side, "Is there something up, Tri?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I looked up into his eyes, biting my tongue between my lips, "Tom…I…"

He looked at me softly, "What is it, babe?"

I looked down into the water and huffed, "Remember when…when I said we need to get a crib?" I asked, trying not to cry again.

He rubbed my shoulder again and pulled me in tighter, "Yeah?" He asked, still confused.

I took in a large, deep breath, "We don't need one."

He looked at me sternly. Worry came over his face, "What? What happened to the baby?" He asked worriedly.

I frowned and shook my head, "Oh no, no the baby is fine…" I paused, "And so is it's sibling…" I said quietly.

Tom didn't say anything. He just stared at me. His facial expression had no clue as to what he was thinking, it was just blank. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but he just sort of squeaked.

"Tom…?" I asked.

"S-sibling?"

I gulped and nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I didn't want to tell you, Tom. I was so scared. I just-"

I was interrupted by a warm hug. "It's okay, Tri. Don't ever worry about what I'll say." He said, rubbing my back gently.

I sniffled and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm happy for us…" Tom finally said quietly, "Are…are you?" He asked, sitting back up straight.

I gently kicked my legs around in the water, "I…I don't know what to even think, Tom." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About everything, Tom! What am I going to do? I never had a good mother, I don't know how to be one." I said, shaking my head. "This- _these_ babies are now my responsibility, and I'm scared." I said, tears steadily rolling down my face.

He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight, "_Our_ responsibility." He said quietly. "I'll be there for you 100% of the way, Tri. You don't have to worry." He paused, "These babies will be so loved that it'll make other kids jealous." He said with a small smile.

I grinned a little, "How do you know?"

He tilted his head over, "Because I know you. And I know that you're the most loving, caring woman I've ever met. Everyone you meet, you want to help them. That's what parenting is, you're just helping them…grow. That's all." He said, somewhat reassuringly.

I frowned a little, trying to hold back more tears, "But what if we mess up? Like we did with Susan and Roger? I feel horrible for that…"

"Tri, we're not their parents."

"But I still feel responsible for it partially. I mean, if we never would've experimented nothing would've happened between them at all."

He rubbed his palm on my back, "They would've drifted eventually anyways." He said.

I leaned into his chest and laid my wet head on it. I just began to sob. That's all I could do. Everything that was supposed to be reassuring wasn't, and every bad parenting moment theory came rushing into my head. I didn't even know how to deal with these emotions, let alone a child. Or two.

_Two _children. At _one time. _

_Two children._

* * *

**TWINSIES! OMG I'm so excited for Tom and Trina! :D Lol. But I feel bad for Trina because I'm sure it can be really overwhelming for a few reasons:**

**1. When it's not exactly planned.**

**2. When you didn't want kids for a long time.**

**3. When you don't know how to be a mother.**

**4. WHEN IT'S TWINS OMG**

**Sooooo what's your predictions? Boy and boy, girl and girl, or boy and girl? :) Let me know please! **

**Make sure to leave reviews letting me know how you liked it and if you have any ideas for the story, leave them too! :)**

**Much love, have a great week/weekend,**

**G.**


	3. Chapter 3- Reveals

**Hey y'all! Alright so first off...SUPER sorry for me taking so long! My grandma has been here all week but she left today :'( Ugh.**

**Anyways, this chapter messes with your feels A LOT! You may even need a box of tissues. :(**

**Ugh. Just ugh.**

**To my reviewers: **

**Ashley: You'll see :) **

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**mayorreginamills: thanks! I know...it's sad that it's not on :( But Lana tweeted in the AskLana that she thinks Trina wouldn't have kept the baby :( Which made me want to cry :( Urgggghhh**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Love y'all!**

**Happy reading and don't kill me for the ending :(**

**G.**

* * *

At fifteen weeks, it was now very obvious I was pregnant. Every time I would walk by the mirror, I'd have to stare at my stomach; it didn't look like mine. Every time Tom would snuggle me in closer to him, it wasn't close enough because of this small, yet so large stomach.

I rolled over in the bed to look at Tom. He was still awake. "Hey Tom?" I said quietly.

He was staring blankly into my face, "Yeah?" He asked.

I took my arms out from under the sheets and wrapped them around his neck, "I just wanted to say that…" I shrugged my shoulders, "That I love you. A lot."

He blinked from his blank stare and smiled, "I love you too, Tri." He said in a low tone.

I grinned a little. It felt good to hear him say that. I studied his eyes, "Have you thought of what the babies might be?" I asked softly.

He shrugged, "Not much. What do you think?"

I smiled, "I asked you first." I said with wide eyes.

He chuckled a little, "Well, I think that it's going to be a boy and a girl." He said, letting out a breath.

I smiled, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Mhmm. What do you think?"

"I think it's going to be two girls." I smiled.

He raised his eyebrow, "Really?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep. I think they'll be spoiled daddy's girls." I said with a large smile.

He pulled me in as close as he could. His hand drifted to the side of my belly, "Whichever they are, they're going to be spoiled anyways." He said with a wink.

I smiled again and kissed him on the lips, "I agree." I said.

His hands were rubbing my lower stomach. He knew that I had been sore. My stomach felt like I'd been doing a lot of exercising…definitely not the case. I felt like I should have some big muscles, but no. Not at all. Just a big stomach full with babies.  
I laid my hand on his, and moved it along with his hand. Though I couldn't feel the babies, it felt like little butterflies in my stomach just fluttering around.

"You can feel them, can't you?" Tom asked, seeing my smiling face.

I nodded, "Just barely. Little flutters, is all."

He grinned, "That feels weird, doesn't it?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes, but it didn't. It felt natural, though it was something completely new to me. "Not really." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

We stayed silent for a few moments, all that you could hear was his hand gliding across my skin.

"Have you thought of any names for either of them yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not really. I wanted to wait and see what they would be first, then start picking them out."

"When do you find that out?"

"Tomorrow, actually." I said, suddenly remembering the date.

He smiled, "You'll be fine. I can even go this time."

I furrowed my brow, "You don't have office work? Tomorrow is Thursday, you always have office work?"

He shook his head, "Not tomorrow. Ol' Rex said he'd do it for me so I could be home with my…hot…wife." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tighter, "Am I still?"

"Still what?"

"You know…hot?" I asked with a grin, wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly, sensually playing in his hair.

He studied my body, all the way from my face to my thighs, "Hotter." He said, then leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss turned into a long one. A long, deep, passionate kiss. His hands slowly drifted again from my stomach. This immediately sent my hormones into shock mode. Which was okay this time.

My hands slid from his shoulders up to his face, pulling him in closer to my face.

He stopped for a second, "It's still…okay…right?" He asked.

I nodded, "More than okay." I said, tackling him and pinning him to the bed, beginning to kiss his lips once more.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the light flooded them. I groaned a little, it had to still be early. Tom's arms were wrapped around me, hugging my stomach.

"You awake?" He whispered.

I turned my head and looked at him, smiling. "Mhm." I said, still halfway asleep.

"Good, I made breakfast."

"You did? Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Aw, Tom. That was sweet of you." I said.

He started to get out of the bed, and I did the same, "It's okay. I realized how lucky I am to have you, and then I realized how lucky I am that you're giving me these little things." He said smiling, grabbing both sides of my stomach.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I think it was a team effort." I said.

He laughed a little, "That's true." He said.

I stayed silent a moment, then the smell of the food hit me, "I'm hungry." I said.

"Let's go eat, then." He said.

We sat at the table and ate a nice breakfast, then we both got dressed.

We headed to the doctor's office. Neither one of us said much, we were both anxious and nervous about the results for today. I was very excited to find out what we were having, but for some reason I was also very nervous.

We pulled into the parking space and went inside to sit in the waiting room.

Tom looked over at me and gently wrapped my hand in his, "You know, Tri, since I have the whole day off today, we should go do something after this."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. Since we'll know the genders, how about we go shopping for their first outfits?"

I smiled, "I like that idea." I said, squeezing my hand in his.

He smiled and was about to say something, then the nurse interrupted him, "Trina Decker." She called from the door.

We both got up from our seats and headed into the back. She put us in the room and left us there, we waited for Dr. Fragert.

After a few minutes, he came in, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Decker, how are you both doing?" He asked.

I smiled, "I've been fine. As good as I can get, I guess." I said, chuckling slightly.

He laughed a little, "Guess that's better than not doing good at all, right?"

"Right." I said.

He prepared his things then put his gloves on. He rolled the monitor closer to the table where I was sitting and turned the switch on. "Are you ready to see these babies today, Mrs. Decker?" He asked.

I nodded excitedly, looking over at Tom and smiling.

"Good." He said.

He covered my stomach in gel and began to put the wand on me. "Alright...let's see here." He said, staring at the screen.

Tom was leaned all the way forward onto the edge of his seat. He had his hands clasped in each other, laying in his lap. A smile grew on his face, I could tell he was happy. Which made me happy.

I looked back to the screen to see the babies. They were still not quite baby looking, but they were mine. And I loved them.

"This one..." He said, holding the wand in one place, "This one looks like a...like a little girl!" He said.

I smiled happily and looked over at Tom. We both had small, slight tears in our eyes.

He moved the wand again overtop of the other baby. He wiggled it around a little, it looked as though it was turned the other way. We couldn't see it as good.

"Come on, baby two. Turn over for us." He said, wiggling it again.

No luck.

I looked over at Tom and stuck my lip out, making a somewhat sarcastic pouty face. He did the same.

"Mrs. Decker, have you ever really talked to them before and felt them move around?" He asked.

I nodded, "Last night I had been talking to them, they felt like try were flipping around in there." I said, slightly chuckling.

He grinned, "I'm going to need you to talk to them please." He said.

My expression changed. I didn't mind talking to them in private, but with people watching?

"I-I uh...I don't know..." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"If we can't get baby two to turn, we won't find out the other gender." He said softly.

I sighed and sunk into the table. My eyes roamed around the room, from Tom to Dr. Fragert, back to my little bulge.

"I'm just..." I stammered.

"Would you like some privacy?" Dr. Fragert asked.

I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. Then I nodded.

He smiled back, "That's fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded again. I felt nervous. I looked up at Tom over my belly, he was smiling calmly at me.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk to them, Tri." He said.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows, "I have..." I said.

I looked back at my stomach and laid my hands on my sides. I gently began to rub it, "Hello sweet babies..." I started.

Tom's smile grew.

"Mommy needs one of you to turn." I said sweetly, still caressing my stomach. "Your sister..." I paused and smiled, "Your sister has turned, now can you please?" I said soft and gentle, as I always was with them.

They were fluttering around again, just enough for me to be able to feel them. I smiled largely and let out a giggle. I liked this feeling, even if it did make me more nervous.

After a few moments, Dr. Fragert came back in, "Did they move?" He asked.

"I think so." I said, still smiling.

I looked at Tom and he gave me a thumbs up, then a wink.

Dr. Fragert then proceeded to put the wand back onto my stomach, moving it to the other baby. "It looks like it did move!" He said. "Now...let's see here..." He said while watching the screen. He squinted a little.  
It made me even more anxious. I was just ready to find out.

"Another little girl!" He stated.

I chuckled a little; I was right. It was two girls. I laid my head on the pillow under me and smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Decker." He looked over at Tom, "Looks like you're going to have a handful, ol' Tom." He said with a wink.

Tom smiled. He looked as though he was still in shock. He was still watching the screen, looking at his two daughters. "I think I will." He finally said, still shocked.

I laughed. "You'll have a whole house full of girls." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll finish up here and then you can go." Dr. Fragert stated.

I nodded, still smiling.

I put my hands on my sides and slightly sighed. A wave of nervousness came over me like a big, dark cloud. I didn't know how to raise kids. Or daughters.

I stared at the ceiling, hoping that we wouldn't fail.

* * *

"Hey, Susan?"

"Hey Trina, how'd everything go yesterday?"

I clenched the phone from excitement and leaned against the table, "It all went…really well, I think."

Susan chuckled a bit, "Did you get to find out their genders?"

"Mhmm." I said, smiling, though she obviously didn't see my smile.

"Was I right?" She asked.

"You said a boy and a girl, didn't you?"

"Trina! No…" She chuckled again, "I said two girls. Was I right?"

"You were very right." I said, still smiling widely.

"Awww. Your daughters will be so lucky, Trina."

I took in a deep breath and sighed. Did she really mean these things? Or was she just saying them to make me feel better? I wanted to change the subject, "Anyways," I said, after a little pause, "I was calling to invite you to the party Tom and I are having tonight."

"A party?" Susan asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes? A party." I stated.

"Trina…don't you think you're…a little…"

"What, Susan?" I asked, leaning my elbow on the table and pushing the phone closer to my ear.

"A little pregnant?"

"Oh no, Susan. Not…that kind of party." I said, smiling again.

I could hear her let out a breath on the other end.

"Just a little get-together for a fall celebration. Normally during this time of year, we have a few…other things we do." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice, "But this year things are going to be a little different." I continued, gently laying my free hand on my stomach.

"Oh…okay. Well, yeah, I think we can come. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Nope. I've got everything already."

"Okay, I'll call Bruce's work and tell him. Thanks Trina!" Susan said.

"No problem, I'm glad you can come." I said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Tom?" I called out, hearing the door open.

He didn't answer.

"Tom?" I called again, looking around the wall toward the door.

The door was open, but no one was there. I slowly walked around the corner, instinctively wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Hello?" I called out softly, I was beginning to get worried.

Behind me, I heard something fall. I turned the corner to go back into the kitchen.

"Rick?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nervously turned and looked at me, his mouth dropped open, "Mrs. Decker! I-uh…"

BJ suddenly walked to Rick's side, "Mrs. Decker-" He started to say, then his eyes dropped. "Whoa." He mumbled under his breath.

I frowned at his words, "What's wrong? Where are your parents, you two?" I asked gently, being careful to not get irritated with them.

"We…I uh…" Rick stuttered again, still watching below my eyes.

I leaned against the door frame and put my hands on my stomach, "Yes?"

BJ shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance, "Mrs. Decker, I didn't know you were home…"

I raised a brow, "I am. Boys, why would you be here if I wasn't home?" I asked.

They exchanged looks; worried, scared looks. "We like to swim here." Rick said.

I crossed my arms, "You could just ask you know." I said, feeling a little hurt that they wouldn't ask, and instead sneak in.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Decker. We'll be on our way." BJ said, taking Rick by the arm and starting to walk back inside the house.

I turned around as they went past me, "Boys." I said calmly, stopping them in their tracks.

They both turned and looked at me.

"It's okay for you to swim here, as long as your parents are okay with it." I said.

They gulped and nodded.

I took a second to realize what I had just said. Normally I would've said to grab a drink and let's party, but I didn't this time. I realized that these boys were children, they had parents who had rules for them to follow.

I looked them in the eyes, "I'm going to have to tell them about this, okay?" I said, trying not to sound harsh.

They both immediately slumped, "We're going to be in _so _much trouble." Rick whispered.

BJ nodded.

I looked at them sympathetically. I didn't want to have to tell, but I needed to.

Maybe I didn't, though.

After all, I'm not exactly a mother yet.

* * *

"Hey guys." I said with a smile as I opened the door to more guests. Our house was always full when we held parties, and tonight was no exception. Tom had his whole crew over, we invited everyone we knew. We just wanted to have some fun.

"Trina?" Susan said, walking up to me.

"Hey Susan." I said, smiling, "What's up?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Why don't you just sit down for a little while? You've been up this whole time and greeting people, I think it's time for a rest." She said concerned.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, Susan. Thank you though…"

"Trina…" She said, lowering her head.

I looked into her eyes, "Okay." I said, sounding defeated.

I was tired, but not ready for sleep or anything, just physically tired.

"I knew you had to feel tired." Susan said. She sat beside me and laid her hand on my arm, "It's okay to, Trina. I was tired every second with BJ and Laurie, it was exhausting having one at a time, I can't imagine two at a time." She said with a small grin.

I nodded, "Pretty tiring." I said.

She patted my arm and got up to mingle with the other guests. I put my cup of juice up to my lips and took a sip from it. I liked the liquor better, but this will have to do. I watched the guests as they were talking with each other and having a good time. Some were already leaving for the play room, some were in the somewhat cold pool, and some were just snacking on things.

I watched the guests go down to the playroom one by one, and then I saw someone I knew wasn't supposed to be going there.

I watched my husband in secret as he went down the hall towards the room, following a few other women. I quietly got up and followed at a distance.

They turned to go into the stairway, leading down to the basement. I walked quicker to get to Tom before he went down the stairs.

I pulled his shirt collar back, "Ahem." I said, still holding his collar.

He was frozen, I don't think he knew what to do. "Hey Tri." He said, sounding guilty.

"Tom…can I speak with you please?" I said, dragging him before he even answered.

We got into our room and I shut the door behind us. He turned around and looked at me with guilty-filled eyes.

"Tri…"

"No. I'm going to talk right now." I stated, quickly becoming mad. "See this?" I said, pointing to my stomach, "These are your daughters. _Your_ daughters, Tom. The ones that in fifteen or sixteen years don't need to be finding out that their mother and father used to have "playroom" parties in their basement." I said, staring him in the eyes.

"I-"

"_Especially _while you didn't tell me you were even going down there."

"Tri-"

"And _especially _not without me, Tom. What happened to the honesty? The openness? That's how this relationship works, but apparently I'm the only one who seems to be following that lately."

"Trina, I know I should've asked you-"

"Yeah, Tom. You should've." I said, crossing my arms over my stomach, "When these girls are born we can't do this anymore. This can't happen. We aren't going to be raising our daughters in this atmosphere, it's not happening. I may not know much about mothering but I know that this is what _I _was raised in, and I know I never wanted it to be that way." I said, beginning to have tears in my eyes from being so angry.

He stepped closer to me, "Trina…I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry for what?" I snapped.

He looked at me in the eyes, his looked hurt. "Sorry that you had a mother like that. But this is our life, Tri. We can't just change it because of a mistake we made."

I backed away from him, "A mistake? This is a mistake now?"

"Well I-"

"Our daughters are a mistake, Tom?" I asked with full-on tears. "Because when I asked you about this, about keeping this at-the-time one child, I expected you to answer honestly."

"I did at the time, Tri. Now it's just different."

"Why? Because you have to skinny, skanky girls who are waiting for you downstairs?" I asked.

"No. Because now it's different. It's dawned on me that we can't do these parties, we can't go out and party, we can't have people join us nightly. Tri, our lives are going to _completely _change."

"Yes, Tom. I think I've known that for the past thirteen weeks or so. Because you know why? I've not been slipping into _my _old habits because _I have no choice._ Even if I _had _a choice, I wouldn't want to. These girls are _mine. _And they're _yours, _Tom! Start acting like it."

"You had a choice." He mumbled.

I stood there in shock. Did he just say that? "I had a choice?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"You had a choice, Trina. Don't give me that. I didn't force you to have these babies. I didn't force you to have the _one _baby. So don't blame it on me like I'm some kind of villain, because all I've done is supported you."

I stood still from the shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wiped a tear from my cheek and wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly, "Fine. Tomorrow I'm going to the clinic and we'll solve this problem. After that, we can go back to our old ways. Everything."

"Tri-" He said, extending an arm after he realized what he'd just done.

"No. Go on, Tom. I'll be fine." I said. I took a deep breath and became cold faced, "Tonight is my last night that I won't be alone, that I'll have constant intruders. So you know? Go have sex with the skinny women, Tom. Do whatever you please. Because after tomorrow, I'll be doing what I please."

"Trina you can't seriously be considering getting rid of them?"

"Actually, Tom, I am. I will. Because apparently when I asked if you were okay with this, I should've expected a halfway truthful answer." I said, beginning to open the bedroom door.

"Tri!" He shouted at me.

I briefly turned around, "Oh and by the way, you can clean all of this up by yourself tonight. Have fun." I said, slamming the door behind me.

I immediately stormed out of the house. I sat on the front porch and bawled. My face was in my hands, and my elbows rested in my lap.

"Trina? What's wrong, Trina? Are you okay-"

"I'm fine, Susan." I said, sniffling and still sobbing.

She closed the house door behind her as she walked closer to me. She sat down beside me, "What's wrong, Trina?" She asked softly.

I didn't answer for a moment, then finally gathered myself, "I'm getting rid of them, Susan. Tomorrow. I'm no longer keeping them."

She looked at my face deeply. After a few moments, she reluctantly gave me a hug. "How did this decision come about?" She asked softly.

"Tom. I saw him going to the playroom with two of his stewardesses." I said, blinking the tears from my eyes, "He said that he didn't want it all to change. He wanted to continue this as our lives."

She hugged me a little tighter. "You can't possibly be sleeping out here, are you?" She asked.

I looked up at her and wiped a tear from my cheek, "I have no where else. I'm not going back in there tonight, not with knowing he's in the playroom. I can't. I won't." I said, shaking my head.

She wrapped her arms around me, "It's okay…shh. You can come to our house for the night, okay?" She said, looking me in the eyes.

I nodded, "Thank you Susan. You're a great friend to me." I said between sniffles.

She gathered her things and we went to her house. I immediately wanted to go to bed when we got there. I laid in the bed and looked at the ceiling. I set my hands on the tops of my stomach, "I'm sorry, my girls. I'm sorry." I said, beginning to sob again.

* * *

**UGH TOM YOU JERK! Seriously though! Like I just want to punch him :( **

**What's your thoughts on this chapter? Please be honest! :) I love constructive criticism!**

**Make sure to tell me what you thought about everything, and especially what you think of Trina now getting an abortion :'( D: Noooo**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	4. Chapter 4- Fixing the Problems

**Hey y'all! SOOOO sorry it took longer than I expected! I got sidetracked with a new story and with some one shots! Ha. Oops :) but they're cute too. :)**

**So anyways, here's where she...:'( I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE IT'S SAD :(**

**Ugh. I can't even say "enjoy" like normal :(**

**To my reviewers:**

**merylmoore: :c sorry**

**EvilRegalTwinnies: I don't know...she's pretty heartbroken.**

**mayorreginamills: Even if he did, would she listen? :(**

**Guest: :(**

**MeMirellaVieira: I know she does D: :'(**

**well...here you go :c don't cry.**

* * *

I called to schedule an appointment when I woke the next day, they told me to come in the day later.

That day came very soon.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The room was bright from the sun flooding into each window. I hadn't slept one bit. I took a big breath and slipped my legs out of the bed, my feet hitting the floor.

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. My face was still stained from all of the tears, I had barely stopped crying all night. My hair was in a mess from the sweat that came with the restlessness. I took a deep breath, "What are you doing to yourself?" I whispered into the mirror.

I needed to do what I had to do. I wasn't going to wait all day, I couldn't. I put my clothes on that I had from last night, then went downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Decker." Laurie said.

I swallowed hard, "Hi Laurie." I replied.

"Mom told me to let you know she had to go to the grocery. She'll be back soon, though."

"It's fine, I need to be on my way anyway. Thank you."

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked as I was walking away.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to get going." I said, clearing my throat a little.

"O...kay." She said.

I turned again and walked away.

"Bye Mrs. Decker." She said.

"Goodbye." I replied without turning to look at her. I had already started crying again, I didn't want her to see me like this.

I walked out the door and across the street to my car, still crying the whole way.

I got in and began driving to the clinic. I could hardly see through the tears, but I made it. I turned the car off and sat there for a minute, trying to calm myself. I looked up at the sign and took a deep breath. The babies were fluttering all over again, but I was ignoring them. I had to, all they were doing was making this harder.

I got out and went inside the building and up to the counter.

"Here." The woman said, handing me a clipboard, "Fill these out." She continued.

I took the clipboard from her slowly and went to a chair to sit. I briefly looked around at the rest of the people in the room, all of these women were doing the same thing I was.

I felt tears come to my eyes again. I quickly looked down at the papers and began to fill them out. A tear drop landed on them.

I finished filling the papers out and took them back to the counter. In no time, I was called back into another room.

"Hello Mrs. Decker." The nurse said, "The doctor will be in soon. But for right now, you need to change into this, okay?" She said, handing me a hospital gown.

I nodded.

She turned away and left the room, and I began to change into the gown.

I took my dress off from over my head, then I looked down at my stomach. These were the last few moments I was not going to be alone. They were still moving around, I could feel them, but I tried not to.

"Please stop." I whispered very quietly, tears running down my cheeks.

I sat back down onto the table. All I could do was stare at the wall and cry, but I knew I had to stop. I couldn't be this emotional over this. I knew I had to do it.

The door opened, "I forgot to give you this." The nurse said, handing me another paper to sign.

I quickly signed it and she left, leaving the door open on her way out.

I watched the people go by in the hallway. Doctors, nurses, sobbing women. There were a few people who were just walking through to get to another part of the office.

Each one walked by, and I knew none of them. Until one woman came by the door, and she caught me in the corner of her eye.

"Trina?!" She exclaimed.

I quickly sat up, "What are you doing here, Janet?" I asked, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"I…I have a doctor's appointment in the other office. I think the more important question is what are _you _doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I sniffed and shook my head. I wanted to cry again, "We're no longer going to be having these children." I said with a lump in my throat, trying to hold back a sob.

"Trina…what…no." She said, walking towards me now.

"What? I don't think you have a say in-"

"Yes. Trina these babies are _yours._ _You_ are their _mother._" She said, placing her hand softly on my arm.

"Janet-"

"Whether you like it or not, these babies are alive, Trina. You and Tom have already brought them into this world, and I don't really think you want to be the one to take them out, do you?"

I shook my head and began to cry. "I don't want to get rid of them. But Tom…he doesn't want them, Janet!"

She stared into my eyes for a few seconds, then her eyes went adrift around the room. She stopped at the calendar on the wall.

"See this?" She said, pointing to it.

"Yes?"

"Remember what you told me when Roger had accepted that job, Trina?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"You told me to look at the year. It's 1976, not 1954. You have a choice in what you want to do."

"He's still my husband, Janet. He doesn't want his life to change!" I said.

"Well it's going to change anyways because now instead of having two daughter alive and well with you and at your side, you're both going to have two _dead_ daughters. And _you _and _Tom will be _the culprit of their death."

I immediately began to sob when she said those words. I didn't want to get rid of them, but Tom was right. We didn't need our lives to change, we didn't know how to be parents.

She walked to the center of the small room and crossed her arms, giving me a stern look, "Don't do this, Trina. You're going to regret it." She said.

She waited there for a moment, then turned and walked out the door.

I threw myself backwards on the table, my head pounding the small, hard pillow. I brought my hands to my face to try and muffle my cries, but it wasn't working. My whole body was shaking from indecision, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose them, I didn't want to cause their death, but I knew we weren't fit to be parents. We're both just children, and children shouldn't raise children. I had no idea how to even change a diaper, let alone soothe a fever or do any of it. For two.

"Alright, Mrs. Decker. The anesthesiologist will be in soon to put you under, then we'll start to dilate you. We'll be finished sooner than you know." The doctor explained.

I was still crying, I couldn't stop. Every time one of the babies moved, I'd cry harder.

"After you're dilated, we will evacuate the fetuses." He finished.

I didn't reply. I felt tears running down the side of my face as I stared at the ceiling once more.

"He'll be in soon." He said as he exited the room.

He was right, soon enough, the anesthesiologist was in the room, preparing his things.

He hooked a long cord up to his portable machine, on the other end was a mask, "Mrs. Decker, you will be going to sleep in a few moments, okay?" He said, hovering the mask above my face.

I just stared at him. I was too scared to move or to say anything.

"Mrs. Decker?" One nurse said.

I nodded.

He lowered the mask onto my face and wrapped the band around my head. I immediately began to feel sleepy. The babies were moving and kicking harder than ever before, they were just as scared as I was.

My eyes drifted over to the table beside me, each silver tool was laying on it that they would use. I began to think of what each one did, and how each were going to be used on the helpless children.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I quickly started to grab the band from the back of my head to tear it off.

"Mrs. Decker-" The nurse said, holding my arm down to the bed.

Another nurse took my other arm, but I ripped it away from her.

I grabbed the band from my head and slid it off, taking the mask off as well.

"Mrs. Decker! You have to have that on!"

I threw the mask to my side.

"You cannot go through the procedure without anesthesia." The doctor said.

"I'm not going through the procedure." I said through the tears and sounding sleepy.

"Mrs.-"

"Let me out. I'm going home." I said, wiping tears off of my cheek.

They were scrambling to keep me on the bed.

"Mrs. Decker, you're not thinking correctly. The anesthesia is doing it's job on you, you're just loopy right now."

"I'm perfectly fine. I can feel everything I'm supposed to be feeling, including my daughters scared half to death inside of me. I'm not getting rid of them." I said.

They looked at me in shock, then let me up.

He rolled his machine out from the room and the nurses followed him. I changed back into my dress and put my shoes on.

"Trina?" Someone said as the door slowly pushed open.

"Janet…"

"Trina I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's your decision."

I just stared at her, I had no words.

"But…that seemed really quick. How'd they do it that fast? Did they-"

"No. They didn't do it." I spoke out.

Her mouth dropped open, then fell into a smile. "You stopped it?"

I nodded.

"What made you stop?"

I took a deep breath, "I felt how scared they were for me. They were so alarmed and fearful of what was happening to _me_, not knowing something was about to happen to _them_. I couldn't do that to them, knowing that they cared for what was going on with me."

She grinned a little, "What about Tom? What's going to happen now?"

I sighed, wiping another tear from my cheek, "Either he's going to be the father I know he can be and we'll give up our lives, or he's going to continue his. Without me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Without you?"

"Without me. I'm already a mother, whether I originally planned on it or not. I can't make these girls pay over something I felt and I did. It's not their faults."

"Trina…" She said. She walked up to me and wrapped me in her arms, "It'll all be okay." She said, patting me on the back.

I laid my head on her shoulder, "I hope you're right, Janet."

She pulled away from me and looked at her watch, "Oh…I'm sorry. I have to run, the paper wants me there earlier today." She said.

I halfheartedly smiled, "It's okay. I'll be going home anyway."

She nodded, "I'm happy for you, Trina. You made a good decision." She said in a low voice.

I put my lips together, "I hope I did." I said, taking a deep breath.

She smiled and turned to go through the door, I wasn't far behind her.

* * *

I pulled up into the driveway and shut the car off. I sat there for a few moments, crying over everything that had happened. The girls, the close-to-killing them experience, all of it. My hands were glued to the steering wheel still, I was staring blankly into our house, debating on whether I _really _wanted to go in there or not.

I finally just decided to do it. This was the moment where I could possibly lose my husband, over these unborn babies that I already loved so much.

I opened the car door and stepped out, walking inside the house.

I walked in and Tom immediately saw me. He ran up to me and almost tackled me with a hug, "Trina! I'm so sorry, Tri. I never should've said any of that. Please, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell me that you got rid of them?!" He said, still hugging me tightly.

Tears came to my eyes, "Tom…calm down. They're still here. They're still alive." I explained softly.

He pulled away from the hug and looked deep into my eyes, his were all teary. "You mean…they're really alive? They're still in your stomach right now?"

I nodded and halfway smiled.

He smiled broadly and plunged his head down to the top of my stomach, kissing it so lovingly. "I'm so sorry, girls. I'm _so _sorry your daddy ever did this. I promise to never come _close _to harming you _ever again._" He pulled his lips away, leaving his hands on each side of my belly. "I love you." He whispered.

Tears were now steadily running down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped them off with my hands.

Tom saw what I was doing, then stood up straight, placing his thumb on my cheek and wiping my tears for me. "I'm sorry, babe. If you never forgive me for this I would completely understand. I was…I was drunk and just…not thinking straight. I'm so sorry, Tri."

I cried even more, then wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry too, Tom. I shouldn't have interrogated you so hard, and I most certainly shouldn't have gone and even made the appointment. Especially not without even talking to you first."

He wrapped his arms around my large waist and put his forehead on mine, "The only one to blame is me. I was being a complete jerk, Tri. You know that."

I smirked, "Yeah, you were." I teased.

He opened his mouth playfully, as if he was shocked that I agreed. It quickly turned into a large smile, then he plunged into my lips for a deep, passionate kiss.

He no longer needed to say sorry verbally. He didn't need to tell me anything else, he said everything through his kiss.

* * *

**AWH YAY TRINA IS STILL HAVING ZE BABIES I JUST CAN'T BRB CRYING :')**

**Please review and let me hear your thoughts! Because otherwise..._I don't know if you like it!_ :)**

**Much love, have a great rest of the weekend,**

**G.**


End file.
